BlackRose Academy
by BladeWillow28026
Summary: Valkyrie and the Deadman go to BlackRose Academy a school of young sorcerers. Mystery, romance, drama and just the basic Skulduggery jokes mushed into one! R&R May change rating...
1. The Letter

_Valkyrie Cain_

_103, Haggard _

_Ireland, 2310_

_Dear Miss Cain,_

_The BlackRose Academy sends their regards. The Academy would also like to welcome you to the academy. We have in listed all of the supplies you will need, also a way of easy transport to the rugged hills of Connemara in Ireland._

_Our school accepts students world wide. So their won't just be Ireland students, you will learn with the other students not as an individual. You will learn our history, language, symbols and magic with the other students in this school._

_Hoping you have a safe trip to the Academy._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Proffer Strait_

_BlackRose Academy_

_Connemara hills_

_Ireland_

**_Supplies_**

_clothing for all sorts of weather_

_School uniform (is being sent to you)_

_Books_

_Writing equipment_

_School bag (The Academy will supply one)_

_Your manners_

_Train tickets are in closed…_


	2. BlackRose Academy

**Hello. So this is a new version of my old one because I didn't like the old one and this is much easier. I have taken in all of the reviews from the old one. **

**Anyway hope you like this one! Read & Review!**

Chapter 1

BlackRose Academy

Valkyrie walked quickly to her platform. She glanced again at the ticket that her hand was gripping tightly, it read: PLATFORM 11.

**_Thank God, _**Valkyrie thought, **_it isn't platform nine and three quarters, I would most likely be running into brick walls by now!_**

She found platform 11, by reading the signs and seeing heaps of parents leading teenagers who had green bags towards that platform.

Valkyrie sighed again, as another family walked past. Her parents were to busy working at the Ireland Sanctuary in Dublin, only having enough time to bring her to the train station, drop her off and speed away. Valkyrie readjusted her bags, her hands sweating from nerves and excitement.

She turned onto the platform, pulling her black suitcase along behind her, her black backpack hosted onto her back, carrying her laptop in a black satchel across her shoulders. Her back ached.

She glanced at her ticket again. It had a sketched rose faded on the middle of it.

APARTMENT Q

Valkyrie glanced up at the train, only to find that she couldn't see it. People were bustling past her obscuring the view. Sighing, she moved towards the train to see if she can find a letter. She disrupts the flow of people, forcing herself through only having a few parents glare at her, ignoring them she focused on the train. She sees nothing that makes it special. Her excitement shrinks. The smile upon her face slowly falls. She looks back at her ticket, her knuckles have gone white with the amount of force of her grip on the ticket.

PLATFORM 11 APARTMENT Q

She checks she's on the right platform.

Looking back at the boring ordinary blue train she read the letter 'A' etched in the front go the door.

**_The letter 'Q'…_**

Valkyrie stared down the plot form.

**_I can't even see 'B'…_**

She glanced at the time.

9:30AM

**_Better start looking…_**

Valkyrie followed the line of families as she pulled her luggage along…

Valkyrie was walking along the hallway in the train. The interior was much different to the boring exterior. The train seemed magical on the inside with the plush maroon carpet, that covered the floor and walls only having a rubbery sliver ceiling and floors when intersections came across.

The letters represented a carriage, which would only fit Twenty people — it wouldn't be cosy. Valkyrie had figured out that, 'A' and 'B' were for 'Top students' and teachers.

**_ Lucky them,_** Valkyrie thought **_they don't have to walk as far._**

Valkyrie now only carrying here laptop and backpack tried to find an empty room.

The carriages were section off. People were still on the platform that Valkyrie was able to find that the last one was empty. It had a sliding door, that magnetised shut allowing you in when you pressed the button.

**_Modernised…_**

Valkyrie stepped into the small room, the door _whirring_ shut.

**_But the letter looked old…_**

Valkyrie sat in the red sits they were different from the walls and carpet. Not the fact that the carpets are maroon and the sit being red. Valkyrie just noticed that there were black patterns in the carpet. They weren't symmetrical, they were really just dots placed in random spots.

Valkyrie sat near the window. She knew it was tinted outside. She knew people couldn't look in, so she sat and watched as families wished their child good luck for this year.

Valkyrie was so engrossed in watching the families, she didn't notice the boy watching her. He could easily see through the tinted glass.

He tilted his head. A scarred boy next to him waved at his father who had to go.

"Skul?" The scarred Boy looked at him,"come on, we need to find Tanith."

The boy's gaze lifted Valkyrie's sad ones, just as The scarred boy finished talking.

Valkyrie listened to the women who was asking everyone to board. Placing their luggage outside the carriage, Valkyrie had already did this an hour ago. Now all she had to do was wait for the other students to climb aboard and ignore her until they have to sit with her.

Glancing out the window she watched the line of teenagers about her age line up in front of her carriage. Her eyes drifted up the line studying the people and who they were with.

Her parents wanted her to stay out of magic. They only went back to their old job when vampires were threating them. Valkyrie only started to get hold of her magic when she was twelve.

Now three years later she was being shipped off to the Academy, with no magical friends of any sorts.

There was knock at her carriage door. She turned her gaze to see a boy her age starring through the glass pane. The boy nodded. Valkyrie nodded back. Watching the boy, he had black messy hair and blue sparkling eyes, he winked at her. Then turned and yelled to someone.

Valkyrie looked down now feeling awkward.

Then the door whirred open, noise flooded in, kids squealing, laughing and giggling. Looking she found the boy with blue eyes, walking in and taking a sit in front of her. A boy with scars all over his head wonder on after him, flowed by a girl with curly blonde hair. They sat down, the scarred boy next to the other boy, the girl next to her.

Silence came upon the group, as soon as the door shut.

Valkyrie want back to gazing out of the window. Watching the platform of parents waving at the train. Valkyrie turned away from the sad mothers wiping away tears from their eyes. From the fathers smiling prod of who ever their child is.

Valkyries gazed lift the window, to the floor. But before her gaze fell onto the carpet, she notice the boy with the blue eyes staring at her.

Then a tanned hand was struck right in front of her face. Valkyrie raised her head. The boy with the blue eyes owned the hand. Valkyrie looked at the hand and back at the boy. She repeated this three more times. Until the boy move his hand in a way to suggested they shake hands.

**_This is very formal…_**

Valkyrie raised her hand to shake the boys.

"Oh good your alive," the boy said,"my name is Skulduggery Pleasant, your's?"

"Valkyrie Cain," Valkyrie replied shake the boys hand. She wanted to let go — it felt surprisingly warming — but skulduggery held her hand as he introduced the others.

The scarred boy was Ghastly Bespoke and the blonde girl was Tanith Low.

"Hi," Valkyrie murmured to them both.

"So what brings you to BlackRose Academy?" Skulduggery asked giving Valkyrie's hand back — it still tingled with warmth

**_This is the ice-breaking question?_**

Raising an eyebrow at Skulduggery, who only smirked in reply, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Um…Well, I came to learn," Valkyrie replied

"Hmmm, good answer," Skulduggery replied stroking his chin, his eyes half closed.

**_There's actually a proper answer?_**

"What? Did I answer wrong?" Valkyrie asked looking at Skulduggery.

"No, no,"Skulduggery said quickly,"Im just wondering why your sad?"

"Are you now?"

"Hmm… Yes"

I stared at Skulduggery.

**_I am not giving him an answer!_**

"I'm sorry, excuse Skulduggery,"The scarred boy, Ghastly said quickly," he likes to work people out - he thinks his Sherlock Holmes"

"Oh really?" Valkyrie asked eyeing Skulduggery out of the corner of her eye.

"I do not," Skulduggery look at Ghastly, looking insulted, "if anything about me reminds you of Sherlock Holmes it should be the opposite, Sherlock Holmes is similar to me."

"I'm sure," Ghastly said looking at Tanith and Valkyrie. As Ghastly and Skulduggery went on arguing, Tanith leant over and whispered,

"They do this all the time!"

"Not all the time," Skulduggery murmured sitting up - Ghastly had had Skulduggery's head hooked on his arm.

"Anyway we've got to fill this time with endless chatter," Skulduggery said

"Why?" Valkyrie asked

"Because we're on the move, and I want to get there quickly, so entertain me slaves," Skulduggery said clasping his hands together.

Tanith and Ghastly through, rubbish at him. Valkyrie laughed.

The laughed away the train trip. Telling tales of all the things they missed, having not met yet.

Then the train stopped.

"So are we friends?" Skulduggery asked helping Valkyrie up.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be friends?" Valkyrie asked look at Skulduggery.

"Your different…" was the only reply he gave as they excited the train.

You could see the castle that Valkyrie was going to call home from the only train station and mode of transport in its vicinity.

BlackRose Academy sat on amongst the hills of Connemara its black stones darker than the night sky behind it. Orange flickering light, glowed through most of the windows, giving the Academy a strange aura of warmth yet cold still seemed to simp into its surroundings.

"Creepy…" Tanith muttered turning away to fetch her luggage. Valkyrie stuck by Tanith's side having lost Ghastly and Skulduggery when she was gazing at the academy. When Valkyrie was looking for her bag Tanith stayed by her side, looking around as if she was searching of someone.

"I wonder where Ghastly and Skul went?" Tanith mussed, Valkyrie shrugged.

"Is it just me or dose this seem a bit like 'Harry Potter'" Tanith said looking down at Valkyrie who was watching luggage go by.

"BlackRose Academy…" Valkyrie began,"looks way gloomily then Hogwarts'"

"True,… true," Tanith said nodding.

"And plus, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has better things to worry about… Yes!" Valkyrie cheered when she found her bag.

"Whats You-Know-Who first priority?" Tanith asked when Valkyrie stubbled back.

"Finding his nose…"

"Ha!"

Valkyrie and Tanith found Ghastly and Skulduggery at the carriages, waiting for them.

Valkyrie could see the towers, and all of the shapes of the castle. It was huge, according to the plans of the structure of the building, if you saw it from above it's meant to look like a giant opening rose. A Black Rose.

Valkyrie turned her gaze away. It settled on Skulduggery who had his hand out.

"You coming?" he asked

**_Yeah, I'm coming…_**

Valkyrie helped herself into the carriage. Ignoring Skulduggery's hand. Valkyrie gazed out the window, watching the academy move closer.

When they past the huge iron gates that had a decretive rose in the middle, they could truly see the size of the Academy.

Gardens circled the whole academy, circled only by the iron fence, that has symbols etched into the iron bars keeping the Academy safe, from whatever their pervious enemy was.

"How old is this place again?" Tanith asked

"Nobody knows," was the answer Skulduggery gave.

When the carriage stopped they all gathered their stuff and stood in front of the huge wooden doors. The other students kept walking past.

"Wow…" Tanith murmured staring up at the castle.

Valkyrie hosted her luggage into a comfortable position, smiling she turned to the others.

"Come on," Valkyrie nodded towards the doors of the Academy

"Our life is about to start!" Tanith said grabbing Ghastly's hand, pulling him along. Skulduggery still stood there. Valkyrie stared at him patiently waiting, he tilted his head, Valkyrie only just noticed how still he actually was.

"Are you ready?" Skulduggery asked, students were still flowing past them.

"For what?" Valkyrie asked, only focused on Skulduggery.

"For our lives to start…"

"Yes…"

Skulduggery smiled

Behind those huge oak doors, their lives began. They were all standing in the biggest room they all thought they would ever see. They were wrong of course. Students were lining up in age groups to find out who they we're sharing with.

Ghastly moved towards the line. Skulduggery in tow. Tanith pointed towards the line of girls their age.

"That looks like our lie," Tanith said heeding towards it slowly

"Is it spewing pink?" Valkyrie asked, nearly every girl had at least a spot of pink on them.

"Seems like it," Tanith fletching when a group of girls started squealing. Valkyrie just noticed that Tanith was wearing tight black jeans and a leather brown jacket that was done up, she was also wearing leather boots.

The line moved forward, some girls giggling away.

"If out lives get turned into some drama show-" Valkyrie began

"I'll help you turn them all into zombies so we have a right to kill them all!" Tanith finished smiling at Valkyrie, who smiled back.

When they finale reached the front of the line they found an old women with grey hair and glass that made her eyes look like saucepans.

"Name!" her creaky voice demanded

"Tanith Low," Tanith supplied her name. The lady scratched it down, whipping her head to look at Valkyrie.

"Name!" The old lady demanded again.

"Valkyrie Cain," Valkyrie said quickly, the old lady wrote it down quickly. Grabbing two sets of keys, handing it to them.

"These are you keys, your room is," The old looked down,"is number five eighteen, here is a bag with your schedulers and map."

Valkyrie and Tanith walked away grinning.

"Okay, I feel like we're in a resort!" Tanith said turning back to Valkyrie.

"Room five eighteen," Valkyrie look at her key,"do you think it's on the fifth level?"

"The view!" Tanith said clapping,"where are the boys?"

Ghastly and Skulduggery emerged from a group of boys their age smiling.

"Huh, The Dead Men are all here…" Tanith said

"The wha-"Valkyrie was cut off by Skulduggery.

"What room number you get?"

"Five eighteen," Tanith replied,"you?"

"Five twenty, looks like we're neighbours!"

"Don't get to happy Skul," Tanith said walking down the corridor students were hurrying down.

"Why not?" Skulduggery asked

"Who said we were good neighbours?"

"I have a feeling…"

"Do you now?"

"Yes"

Tanith laughed leading the way.

"How many stairs were there?" Tanith panted

"To many!" Ghastly replied

They had finally reached the fifth floor. Valkyrie silently thanked herself for running twice a day, daily. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery, he didn't seem to be panting or exhausted. Then suddenly he was bent over a breathing heavily. Valkyrie frowned.

**_I'll ask question later._**

Valkyrie pulled her suitcase behind her sluggishly. Her back ached again.

**_Room five eighteen…_**

Valkyrie looked at the first door to her right.

R 500

She looked to her left.

R 501

**_We're on the right… six doors down…_**

"Come on," Valkyrie said helping Tanith up,"only six doors down."

"Really?" Tanith asked

"See for your self…" Valkyrie motioned with her hand in the direction of their room. Tanith walked quickly excitement bubbling through her.

"It's on the right, Tanith," Valkyrie called out

"How would you know?" Skulduggery asked

"Even,"Valkyrie pointed to the door that said:

500

"Odd," she pointed at:

501

"Is eighteen an odd or even number?" She raised an eyebrow at Skulduggery.

"Even," Skulduggery said watching Tanith squeal as she opened her and Valkyrie's door.

"Oh my gosh, it's huge!" Tanith squealed again bounding into room five eighteen.

"Your room was five twenty, right?" Valkyrie asked Ghastly

"Yes,"he replied, Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery.

"Twenty," she began,"odd or even?"

"Even," Skulduggery smiled at her as she walked to her room.

**_Wow!_**

"Wow," Valkyrie voiced, she wasn't expecting this. The corridor was a shinning dark oak walls and steps, the floors of the corridors being carpeted with the same carpet as the one on the train. The corridors held warmth and comfort, and still showed the age and gloom from the exterior of the castle. But now, in Valkyrie and Tanith's room, showed only warmth and modern times.

The door was red on the outside.

**_A blood red, _**Valkyrie had thought.

On the inside it was a white mixed with a tiny bit of cream,-or that could be the lighting-the door opened into a living area, with cream couches facing a flat screen, with a floor to ceiling windows behind it and going across and down a hallway. To Valkyries left was a cream wall that signified that it will go no further. To her right and angled a bit behind her was a small kitchen, in which they could take care of them selves if needed.

Valkyrie headed towards the hallway where the floor to ceiling window ran along. Valkyrie parted the silver curtains but only came across her reflection.

**_I'll have a look in the morning…_**

At the end of the hallway she came across two doors the first one was the bathroom, the second one lead to two other doors, she heard Tanith squealing happily from one. Opening it she found Tanith running around her claimed room.

"If you start wearing pink," Valkyrie warned,"I will move in with Ghastly and Skulduggery."

Tanith laughed,"I can't believe this is our room!"

"I know," Valkyrie agreed looking around.

"It's amazing," Tanith bounded to the floor to ceiling window,"I can't wait for the view"

Valkyrie could hear the smile on Tanith's face.

"You room is the same as mine, only mirror image" Tanith murmured fixing her hair up.

Valkyrie turned and walked into her new room…

Tanith was correct it was a mirror image. The heads of the king sized double beds meeting at the wall that separated the rooms. The bed already was made and cushions all over it. Two bed side tables with lamps and a digital clock near the desk.

**_Cool!_**

The desk was made out of dark wood, a pen, a note book and a desk lamp were supplied. A chair that swivelled was tucked into the desk. The floor was carpeted. A gigantic black rose from the centre of the room spiralled out.

Valkyrie put her stuff away in cupboards. Turned back to her new desk, turned her laptop on, resting her feet on her newly made bed. She read the schedule.

**_My life is so going to change…_**

**_Back in Dublin_**

Valkyrie Cain's parents were writing a case report when Grand Mage Eachan Meritorious came to their office.

"Optimus," Grand Mage nodded to Valkyrie's mother.

"Grand Mage," she nodded back.

"Mellow," Grand Mage nodded towards Valkyrie's father who 'looked' busy… he wasn't… he was looking for his favourite pen.

"Grand Mage," Valkyrie's father nodded back surprised to see him there.

"I have a task for you," Meritorious began,"find and help this person."

Eachan Meritorious placed a dirty piece of paper which had prints all over almost obscuring the message scrawled underneath. When detectives Optimus and Mellow read the message they both looked up, surprised.

"How do you get this?" Detective Optimus asked gazing at Eachan Meritorious.

"It was in the evidence of the recently closed case…"

"How old is it?" Detective Mellow asked

"Only a few days…"

"We will start strait away," Detective Optimus promised gazing at the note.

Grand Mage walked away, leaving the detectives.

"Thank you," Grand Mage murmured,"you may save the world…"

When the Grand Mage left detective Mellow looked as his partner.

"Who do think wrote it?" asked detective Mellow

"I have no idea…" Optimus replied as she looked at the message again, it read…

DANGER. HELP ME. DANGER.

**So whatcha think? R&R**

**I'll post the next chapter next thursday!**


	3. School Starts

**Hey, thank you to the people that fav/followed but thank you ****cliffhanger2 **** for reviewing I'm glad you liked the suspense! Please I like it when you review... :(**

Chapter 2

School Starts

Valkyrie was reading the schedule, when she heard a far away knocking.

Valkyrie got our of her chair and stuck her head out her door. Another knocking came, hurriedly.

Tanith was unpacking last time Valkyrie had checked. So she walked down the hallway, through the living area and opened the door to the corridor.

"Finally! Hurry Up! Quickly get Tanith!" Skulduggery rushed into the room Ghastly in tow.

"What?" Valkyrie said, letting herself be shoved and pushed aside.

"The Feast is on in the hall! If you don't hurry we will be late!" Ghastly said walking quickly down the hall to fetch Tanith.

"Oh," Valkyrie whispered, "thats tonight?"

"Yeah!" Skulduggery said looking at her,"I thought you were intelligent!"

"What! Now you think I'm stupid because I didn't catch the fact that we have a feast tonight!" Valkyrie kept in anger and emotions bust, causing Valkyrie to be surprisingly calm as she angrily looked at Skulduggery. "What in any god do you have the right to judge me in that way?"

Skulduggery backed up and almost fell over the couch, "I'm sorry," he murmured looking at the floor.

_**He has no right!**_

Valkyrie was still glaring at Skulduggery when Ghastly came back pulling a surprised looking Tanith behind him.

"Are we running away?" Tanith joked as Ghastly kept pulling her along into the corridor. Valkyrie grabbed their room keys and rushed out of the room, to join the rest of the students flowing towards the end of the corridor.

_**Arrgh! And to think I…**_

"Arrgh!" Valkyrie followed the flow in which the students were going.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery called,"Valkyrie Cain!"

_**Stop shouting my name!**_

Valkyrie stopped and pressed herself against the wall letting the other students go by.

"Valkyrie?" Skulduggery stopped in front of her.

"What?" She demanded.

"I didn't think you would stop…" He whispered quietly.

"Well, I couldn't have you shouting my name to the whole school." Valkyrie replied sternly.

"Oh," Skulduggery looked at the her closely,"Sorry"

"Arrgh!" Valkyrie moved away from the wall and headed towards the stairs.

"Hey, wait!" Skulduggery easily caught up to her, matching her steps.

"Where are you going?" Skulduggery asked

"Where do you think?" Valkyrie snapped back rolling her eyes. They were speeding down the stairs, managing to catch up to the other students.

"It doesn't look like we're going to be late?" Valkyrie murmured looking at the crowd.

"Yeah," Skulduggery replied looking at her,"but we want good sits."

"I don't really care where I sit…" Valkyrie murmured confused.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you don't have to sit with us…"

"I'm pretty sure the tables are going to be big."

"Yeah?"

"Only the three of you taking up one table?" Valkyrie asked, they had managed to get into the hall. Where tables big enough to hold over fifty students, they were circular and could be broken down into smaller groups. When all of the students were in the hall, they congregated around the specific table they were going to sit at.

"What are we going to do? Not sit?" Valkyrie asked as they joined their age group.

"Didn't you ask anyone what it was like here?" Skulduggery looked at her questionably.

"I don't have any 'magical' friends." Valkyrie had done the air quotation makes when she said magical.

"I'm magical…" he whispered.

"Yes, but I didn't know you until today!"

"True."

All of the students moved forward grabbing hold of tables and chairs, separating them.

"Skulduggery!" Someone called from a table.

"Looks like someone saved us sits," Skulduggery walked towards the table, pulling Valkyrie along by her sleeve. When they reached the table the table, there were only two sit left and a girl was complaining.

"China? What is the problem?" Skulduggery asked the complaining girl.

"Skulduggery, your group of stupid hunks of muscle has taken one to many sits!" The girl complained. Valkyrie stared at the group sitting at the table.

_**Are those the guys that Skulduggery and Ghastly were with? What did Tanith call them?**_

"I don't see any extra sits?" Skulduggery looked at China then to Valkyrie. Thats when Valkyrie got to see China, she was pale with black raven hair plaited down her back, she wore a light blue skirt and shirt-the shirt having a pink embroidered flower on it-China's eyes were a cold blue that startled Valkyrie, as they gazed at her like a hawk.

"Who's this?" She snapped at Skulduggery.

"This is-" Valkyrie stopped Skulduggery, cutting him off mid sentence.

"I'm Valkyrie Cain." Valkyrie smiled sweetly at her.

"China Sorrows." China replied surprised.

"Well, I offer my sorrows to you," Valkyrie said

"Ah, why do you offer your sorrows?"

"Because for you lack of eye site and that you won't be getting your extra sit." Valkyrie looked at China, who was now blushing as she quickly escaped the group.

"Nicely done!" A boy with ruffled hair smiled at her, as she sat in between Ghastly and Skulduggery.

"Ah, thank you," Valkyrie said looking at the rest of the table, the only other girl was Tanith. "Ah?"

"Oh where are my manners?" Skulduggery said smiling at her.

"Left in you grave," Ghastly murmured, if Skulduggery did hear him, he didn't show it.

"Valkyrie Cain," Skulduggery began,"this is Saracen Rue." Skulduggery pointed to the boy beside him. Saracen Rue smiled at her.

"Anton Shudder," he pointed to a bot that looked a bit younger then the rest, but when his eyes rose, they made him look older.

"Erskine Ravel," a boy with dark hair and golden eyes.

"Dexter Vex," Dexter was a boy with muscle, he winked at Valkyrie, but then his eyes fell upon a girl behind her. Valkyrie didn't know if she should feel insulted or just role her eyes. She did both.

"And this is Hopeless."

"What? Only one name?" Valkyrie asked, looking at the boy.

"Yep." Hopeless said it like he had to answer that question every day, "It sums me up."

All the boys nodded.

"Thats not true!" Tanith was the only one who disagreed.

"My father agrees with it…" Hopeless muttered

"Lets change the subject," Ghastly murmured giving the hint so someone could change it.

Valkyrie nodded. But no one said anything.

_**What was it that Tanith said earlier?**_

"What's the dead men?" Valkyrie asked.

"Ah," Skulduggery said looking up surprised,"it's what we call ourselves."

Tanith scoffed.

"What?" Skulduggery asked, everyone was looking at her.

"Its sexist that you don't allow girls in the stupid group!" All of the boys had gasped at the 'stupid' insult.

"How dare you!" Saracen said looking at her.

"You muggle!" Hopeless said pointing at her.

Valkyrie sat there as an argument started, it looked like it was rehearsed.

_**Okay… I think I understand.**_

Valkyrie watched as Harry Potter, Twilight and Doctor Who insults were through across the table, Valkyrie only catching a few of the insults.

"You Mudblood!" Ravel.

"Even Captain Jack Harkness wouldn't flirt with you!" Tanith

"Oh, go join the Edward Cullen's hair fan club!" Dexter?

"Your patronus is a cake!" Hopeless…

Valkyrie watched calmly, wincing occasionally at the insults that would need ice later. While she was watching she could have sworn Skulduggery winked at her.

_**If he thinks I'm not angry anymore, he's got another thing coming!**_

As soon as Valkyrie's thoughts finished silence erupted. Conversations end mid sentence as everyone looked up to the front of the hall were a long rectangle table was placed. An old women with grey strikes in her chocolate brown hair, that was tightened into a bun. Her face lined with wrinkles coming together when she smiled down at the students all sitting in front of her expectingly. Raising her arms slowly she started to speak.

"Welcome," her voice rang out through the hall,"to BlackRose Academy."

Applause.

"I'm Headmaster Marrow, today has been a big day for the first years," People had clapped when she announced who she was.

"I hope that BlackRose Academy will be like your home while you are here."

A younger looking man rose, Headmaster Marrow kept speaking as the man, who was one of the teachers found his was around the long rectangle table.

"Good luck to all of those who have exams coming up and good lock to everyone else! This will be a good year!" Headmaster Marrow stepped back letting the young man step forward.

"Hello everyone, welcome," the man wore glass and was blading, grey hairs covering his head, "I'm mister Vigilance, I do teacher magic, but I also am Vice Headmaster."

He smiled, pleased with the title.

"I am here to remind you all of the rules.

He stopped. Pausing for some unknown reason.

"Rule one," He held up one finger,"no going out of the school grounds, unless in company of a teacher."

He changed to two fingers.

"Rule two, everyone must be in their rooms by nine, a curfew that is set and won't change. If you find yourself locked outside, you will stay out there the night."

"Rule three," Three fingers raised,"no harming other students, it is not tolerated and you will be sent home and no accepted back into the Academy again."

Mr Vigilance had eighteen more rules, topics being, Harming, school grounds, other students, magic.

Valkyrie stopped listening when Mr Vigilance mentioned, "…no speaking in foreign languages in class, unless…" when he said this she looked a Tanith mouthed,'damn, I was so plaining on doing that!' causing Valkyrie to smirk, and get a disapproving look from Ravel.

When Mr Vigilance finished and sat down. Headmaster Marrow hooded and all of these people came in carrying food.

When the table Valkyrie, Tanith and Skulduggery were sitting at was full, they decided to speak all at once.

"Well then…"

"Oh My God!"

"Wow!"

"Whoa!"

"Yes!"

They all looked at each other and laughed. They began eating and arguing and telling tales and jokes.

They laughed the night away…

Beep!

Beep!

"Arrgh!" Valkyrie rolled over, feeling with her hand for her phone.

She couldn't find it.

Valkyrie opened her eyes and rose her head. Her room was still dark but light still seems to force it's way through any gaps in the curtain.

_**Where am I?**_

Then her eyes widen. And she jumped out of her new bed onto her new carpet.

Beep! Beep!

Beep! Beep!

Valkyrie waled towards her desk to turn her phone alarm off. She glanced at her schedule.

First years to the hall.

Valkyrie almost skipped to her new personal bathroom. She showered, washed and dried her hair. Put her school uniform on.

The BlackRose Academy uniform was black and green. The girls wearing black - just above the knee - skirts and a green button up short sleeve shirt that had the school emblem embrued above the chest pocket. The BlackRose Academy emblem is a large black rose with the words:

**νερό αέρας χώμα φωτιά**

Written underneath the black rose.

_**Hmm… Maybe I would ask what it says?**_

Valkyrie walked into her room grabbing her whit socks and black shoes, moving to the end of her bed she sat and pulled on her new knee high white socks and her slim simple black shoes.

Valkyrie stood up in her new uniform, and looked towards the window. The curtain was still obscuring the view. Slowly Valkyrie walked towards it.

Thoughts rushed through her head.

_**What if I hate it?**_

_**What is there's fog?**_

_**What if it's so beautiful I'll be late!**_

_**Valkyrie shock her head.**_

_**This is ridiculous ! It's just a view behind a curtain!**_

Valkyrie whipped the curtains open angrily, she froze. Valkyrie was looking down upon the Black Rose academy grounds. Her mouth hanged opened as she starred.

The view was absolutely beautiful, looking down upon she could see all the different gardens the academy with held, the rose garden o her left going down the side of the castle, to Valkyrie's right was a gigantic maze that stretched to the boarder of the Academy grounds, Valkyrie only just making out the iron fence. Right in front of Valkyrie was an oval that had huge old oaks and willows providing shade around the edges of the oval going of into woodland, the maze cut through the right side woodland to circle off the school grounds. But from Valkyrie advantage point she could make out a lake behind the maze.

_**Wow…**_

The bright colours of summer making everything green and sunny had almost blinded Valkyrie. She opened the curtains all the way, letting the summer raise light up her room.

There was a knock at her bedroom door. Quickly Valkyrie rushed towards it.

Tanith stood there wearing here school uniform she had wavy blonde hair out but a black head band pushing the hairs out of faces. She also left her top button undone showing a sliver necklace that had the letter 'T' hanging from it. It held a white and red crystal in the centre.

"Do you think we should bring our school bags?" Tanith asked smiling at her,"and how are you going to do you hair?"

"Oh." Valkyrie rushed to her bath room, her black hair still ruffled from blow. "Damn…"

Valkyrie grabbed a hairband and tied her hair up into a pony tail.

"I'm taking my schoolbag…" Valkyrie said as she walked back into her room to find Tanith standing by the window. "Beautiful isn't?"

"It's just amazing, I can't believe I'm actually seeing this!" Tanith turned away.

Valkyrie nodded at Tanith completely understanding.

_**Hmm… If only my parents actually cared…**_

"so what you want for breakfast?" Tanith said walking toward her room.

"Hmm?," Valkyrie grabbed her school bag hosting it onto her shoulder,"what do we have?"

Tanith walked back into the hallway with her her school bag hosted onto her shoulder.

"Umm, we just have breakfast bars…"

"Well, I guess I'll have a breakfast bar."

Valkyrie and Tanith made there way down to the main hall.

When they were in the hall, Valkyrie was able to take in the greatness of the main Academy hall. The sun lightened the hall up, making it possible for Valkyrie to look at the delicate intricate drawings.

"Oh my god! Look at this!" Tanith said her hand raised to touch the cream wall that had gold trails falling from the ceiling that had four chandeliers shaped into a rose.

"Wow, were did they get the money? And just why?" Valkyrie said staring at the rose chandelier.

"Maybe they stole it?" Tanith murmured

Valkyrie shrugged turning away and walking up to a line that had other first years. Tanith followed, starring at a group of girls squealing and jumping.

"What do you think they're so excited about?" Tanith asked

"Were getting our timetable," Valkyrie said looking at Tanith,"they most likely got separate classes thats why they're so happy."

"Your sarcasm hurts me." Tanith said faking hurt with her had on her chest.

Valkyrie grinned.

"Penology Griffith." A girl ahead told the teacher.

"Hmm? What do you think penology means?" Tanith asked looking at the girl when she walked away.

"What dose Tanith mean?" Tanith looked at Valkyrie.

Tanith blinked.

Tanith blinked again.

Valkyrie looked at Tanith in a silence that Valkyrie had grown accustomed too.

"You should meet Skulduggery?" Tanith asked looking at Valkyrie

"I'm going to call you 'Tan' and I have had an encounter with Skulduggery" Valkyrie smiled.

"I like you," Tanith said nodding,"I'll keep you"

"Fred Garrison." A boy with red hair walked to a group of boys.

"How do you think or teachers are going to be?" Tanith asked

"If we get Mr Vigilance for magic," Valkyrie fake9d sleep.

Tanith giggled.

"Trix Savour."

More students came into the hall. As some left in a hurry. Valkyrie watched in silence as the line shortened.

"Gruesome." Said the boy that stood in front of Tanith and Valkyrie, the boy was still short and had a bit of child like looks to him. The teacher, that was the old women that gave them the rooms out. The old women raised a grey eyebrow at the boy.

_**What type of name is that?**_

"Wow" Tanith murmured quietly

As soon Gruesome walked away Valkyrie walked up to the old women.

"Valkyrie Cain."

The old women went through the sheets of paper until she found the timetable with Valkyrie's name on it. When the old women handed it to Valkyrie, Valkyrie smiled. The old women kept her face in a mask of boredom.

As Valkyrie walked away she read through her timetable as Tanith got hers.

MAGIC

ENGLISH

HISTORY

_**Oh! My! God! I have magic first period! **_

Valkyrie spun seeking Tanith, almost knocking Tanith over in the process.

"Ahh!" Valkyrie jumped in surprise.

"Oh my god! What do you have first?" Tanith panicky asked.

"Magic." Valkyrie quickly answered

"Yes, same!" Tanith jumped,"second?"

"English"

"Damn! I have history then english."

Their smiles dropped.

"They started comparing the rest of the subjects, finale coming to the conclusion that Tanith was only in Valkyrie's magic, geography and sports class.

"Damn! I wanted to be in you're fighting class!" Tanith said as thy headed towards the main halls entrance.

**Did you like? **

**I'm not totally sure about that chapter... I like the next one tho!**

**But you just gonna have to wait...:D**

**Please please review!**


	4. Magic

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I just started my new year at school so wasn't focused enough...**

**But this is a extra-long chapter! **

**Thank you to the people that have reviewed! Thank you so much! I love knowing what you guys think of my story! :D**

**R&R (Read and Review) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3 Magic <strong>

As Valkyrie and Tanith found there way to their classroom. Skulduggery and Ghastly were racing to their class.  
>"Come on, Ghastly!" Skulduggery called as they ran through the halls every now and then glancing at the map.<br>Huffs came from behind Skulduggery.  
>"Just because-huff-your-huff-dead-doesn't-huff-mean-huff" Ghastly gave up finishing that sentence and instead tried to catch up to Skulduggery. A lot of first years were running so Valkyrie and Tanith had moved to the side as they pleated through. They weren't expecting to see Skulduggery bolt down the corridor with a panting Ghastly. "Well, they'er in a rush," Tanith said as she watch Ghastly try and catch up.<br>"She we stop Ghastly?" Valkyrie asked looking at the now slowing Ghastly.  
>"He's already stopped." Tanith said then she clamped her hands around her mouth and shouted,"GHASTLY!"<br>Ghastly spun looking for the person that shouted his name, when his eyes finally focused onto Tanith and Valkyrie, he smiled and started to walk towards them.  
>Meeting half way Valkyrie and Tanith noticed that Ghastly was still panting.<br>"Hey, were you headed?" Tanith asked looking at him, Ghastly fished out his timetable and handed it to her. The rest his hands on his bent knees.  
>"Okay his in our PE and your maths class," Tanith directed at Valkyrie who was watching Ghastly catch his breath, studying the scars all over his head.<br>"Oh and also you fighting class as well, Damn why couldn't you be in mine, Ghastly?" Ghastly stood finally getting a hold of his breathing.  
>"I don't think you would like me to kick your butt in front of everyone." Ghastly smiled and raised in eyebrow.<br>"Hey! I would totally kick your ass!" Tanith said thrusting his timetable into his chest forcing him to stumble back a few steps. He was still smiling when Skulduggery came back around the corner.  
>"Hey, Ghastly why did you leave me!" Skulduggery called as he made his way to the group. Valkyrie notice that Skulduggery was panting. She looked at him questionably with an eyebrow raised.<br>"Just decide to talk to people I actually like." Ghastly said his arm hooking around Tanith's shoulders. Skulduggery huffed then started panting. Valkyrie frowned.  
>Tanith's hand shoot out,"timetable!" She demand, Ghastly smiled as Skulduggery searched his dark green blazer for his timetable.<br>"What time did you get up?" Skulduggery asked, Tanith looked at Valkyrie.  
>"I have no idea, maybe seven thirty," Valkyrie said watching as Tanith scanned Skulduggery's timetable.<br>"Damn! Your with Valkyrie for English, History, Science and fighting!" Tanith said looking up at Skulduggery,"why was Ghastly flowing you when he has Science?" Ghastly looked at Skulduggery. "What?" Ghastly asked glaring at Skulduggery.  
>"You wanted me to help you be fit," Skulduggery said putting his hands up.<br>"I already went for a run this morning," Ghastly said the clenched teeth Tanith pulled out of Ghastly's arm grabbing hold of Valkyrie's hand as she said,"Well, we better be off to our magic lesson, have fun guys!" Both girls waved at them, they waved back watching them both go down the corner to their class room.

Valkyrie and Tanith sat down in the back row of the classroom, the desks were a dark brown worn and with single desk joined together. The class room was in a different section to their bedrooms, on the third floor. The class room had windows on the far wall beside Valkyrie. The windows were small and had green and black curtains. At the front of the room was a bigger desk for the teacher, it already had stacks of paper on it, the chair placed behind the desk was cushioned compared to the other ones in the classroom which were wooden. There was a gigantic blackboard that had single smaller ones that could move across the main big one, the big one stretched to the ceiling.  
>Valkyrie stared at the blackboard. "Wow." Tanith mumbled as she put on a pair of glasses. Valkyrie turned to her study the black framed glass now on the bridge of her nose.<br>"Tanith I think Valkyrie's a starer," Ravel said coming to sit down next to Tanith, Saracen and Shudder followed sitting in from of Valkyrie and Tanith. Tanith quicker into action taking the three boys timetable, looked up to find Saracen turned completely yo her with his arms crossed on the back of his chair, and Shudder who was sitting side ways leaning against the wall.  
>Valkyrie stared at Saracen with an eyebrow raised. "Yes?" Valkyrie asked"<br>"I feel like I've seen you somewhere else…" Saracen murmured, Shudder quicker his chair.  
>"Don't creep her out man, we just met her," Shudder said smiling.<br>"Obviously you haven't looked in the mirror." Saracen taunted.  
>"Yes!" Tanith cheered, fist raised into the air,"I've got you three in most of my classes, including fighting!" The three boys stiffened. As Tanith's smile grew.<br>"Do you think they'll let us change because of bullying?" Saracen asked Shudder quietly.  
>"Be a man, Saracen!" Ravel said grinning.<br>"I'm sorry, can't I stay a immature teenage boy for the rest of my life?" Saracen asked, pouting.  
>Before Ravel could reply, mr Vigilance came trotting — he was actually trotting — when he placed his briefcase on the worn desk. "Quite down, quite down," Mr Vigilance said turning to the class. All the sits were occupied, as he stood there gazing at them.<p>

_**Speaking is required for us to learn…**_

Valkyrie thought, wishing she had the guts to voice her thought.  
>"Now most of you should know who I am, uh… Yes?" Mr Vigilance had a look of surprise on his face as Tanith put her hand up.<br>"Ah, sir you do know that everyone had to attend the Dinner last night," Tanith said eyebrow raised.  
>"Yes, I know that." Mr Vigilance replied look slightly annoyed.<br>"Then why the stupid introduction?" Erskine asked looking at Mr Vigilance like he was stupid.  
>Mr Vigilance turned, riffled through his desk full of paper. Valkyrie noticed the slit tremor in his hand.<p>

_**He's nervous? What about us?**_

"I did the introduction," Mr Vigilance turned back to the class, leaning on his worn desk with a sheet of paper held in his hands,"because most students go for a doze when i speak, or people forget who I am-"

_**Huh! I'm sure thats never happened!**_

"Who would want to be the only student that didn't know who the teacher is."

"That was a very long excuse…" Tanith mumbled to Valkyrie, who nodded quickly trying not to smile.

"Anyways, I'm going to call your names off the role and move on to the theory of magic!" Mr Vigilance ended with a cheer.

Valkyrie was slightly listening to what Mr Vigilance was saying. Writing down notes he was scribbling in his wavy writing. Three students had to ask him what a letter was because it didn't fit right.

_**Can't we skip theory?**_

Valkyrie thought for the fiftieth time. "- And that is the difference between Adept and Elemental." Mr Vigilance finished turning to the class. He looked at his wrist. "Okay, next class we'll start working on your magic, first of all, before you leave I want to ask you all what magic you are currently practicing," he looked at a sheet on his desk,"Marshal Admiral?"  
>A short, stumpy boy raised his hand.<br>"Adept." The boy's voice ringing through, sound more like a command then an answer.

_**That explains the name…**_

Valkyrie zoned out, until a girl with blonde hair sitting right at the front said, "Necromancer." Everyone had gone silent. But it didn't look like the girl was fazed.  
>The teacher looked at her for a moment. Valkyrie could see his brain working over time.<br>"Interesting," he said nodding, "but why aren't you at the temple?"  
>Still unfazed by everyones gaze, she replied simply.<br>"I was asked to learn from a different aspect."  
>"Okay," Mr Vigilance said nodding "Valkyrie Cain."<br>Valkyrie still surprised, jumped when Tanith elbowed her.  
>"Oh, Um…Elemental."<br>Mr Vigilance scribbled it down nodding like nothing had happened.

_**What was her name?**_

"Tanith Low." Mr Vigilance blade voice cut across her thought.  
>"Adept." She replied starting to put her belongs together.<br>"Saracen Rue."  
>"Adept."<br>Valkyrie zoned out again only acknowledging some students and some people's choice in power.  
>Students began whispering among each other, discussing different subjects.<br>"Wow! A necromancer!" Erskine said surprised "Don't stare." Tanith elbowed Erskine in the ribs.  
>"Ow!"<br>"You kinda deserved that." Saracen said, smiling grimly.  
>"Stop changing sides, Saracen!" Both Tanith and Erskine said. Smiling Valkyrie got up, hoisting her bag onto her back. The bell rang loud and clear bouncing of a few walls.<br>"What do you guys have know?" Erskine asked shouldering into his bag.  
>"Oh right" Tanith said excitedly, clapping, "we have History!" She took hold of Saracen's and Erskine's arms pulling the, along. "Do you have History?" Shudder asked, surprising Valkyrie.<br>"Ah," Valkyrie fished out her timetable,"um, I have English."

_**With Skulduggery…**_

Shudder waved goodbye.

_**Maybe I'll be able to ask him why he keeps 'Fake breathing'.**_

Valkyrie stopped.

_**Wait where did 'fake breathing' come from?**_

Shaking her head, Valkyrie made her way to her English class.

The english room looked exactly the same as her Magic class room. Even the look of weariness on the desks. The only difference was that Tanith wasn't sitting next to her. No Skulduggery Pleasant had elegantly placed himself in the sit beside her, Dexter and Hopeless sitting in front of them. Skulduggery was listening to Dexter and Hopeless argument, of which form of power was better. Valkyrie took the chance to watch Skulduggery, his black hair in a stylish mess.  
>When Skulduggery had walked in, their eye's found each other in instant. Surprising Valkyrie, but as soon as it happened they both looked away. Valkyrie could still remember his bright dark blue eyes. She could still remember how his eyes were empty of emotion.<br>"But fire! Fire is pretty! Amazing! They always get the wows!" Hopeless said mimicking fire with his arms and hands.  
>"That's Skulduggery's line." Dexter said pointing at Hopeless,"there for you argument is invalid, Adept is the best power!"<br>Hopeless' shoulders slackened in defeat.  
>"I once saw a man fall to peaces in a river, because he decided to become amun to fire the water dissolved him when he fell in, thats why I didn't choose adept." Valkyrie said joining the argument.<br>"Ha, see you guy's become easy to kill!" Hopeless said with a smile.  
>"Well, he was stupid!" Dexter argued "All adepts are stupid!" Hopeless replied.<br>The argument went on. Valkyrie watched them trying had not to look at Skulduggery. She could feel his eye's on her face.  
>"Did the man die?" Skulduggery asked quietly.<br>"What?" Valkyrie asked surprised turning to Skulduggery she let her gaze settle on his shoulder.  
>"Did the man die?" he repeated.<br>Valkyrie nodded.  
>"How old were you?"<br>Valkyrie gazed flickered up to his.  
>"Twelve."<br>"How did it happen?"  
>"Ummm…"<br>That's when a plump teacher waddle in and began the lesson. Skulduggery gazed kept flickering to Valkyrie.

_**I won't tell you anything, unless you answer my questions.**_

Valkyrie was surprised by the intelligence Skulduggery seemed to have. But by third period where they were doing History in the same room as her Magic class, she was getting annoyed by the stupid questions he was asking.  
>Mostly because he was asking in stupid riddles or answering with a question, or just making her answer it.<p>

_**Argh!**_

"Hmmm, yes, but what if-" Skulduggery began "No!" Valkyrie cut through,"answer the question properly like all the normal people are doing in this room, or I will throw you out this window." Valkyrie pointed to the nearest window.  
>"Oh thats nice,"Skulduggery replied.<br>"It's as nice as a threat can be."  
>"Hmm… I think if you threaten someone with a hug…"<br>Valkyrie smirked.

_**No! Do not encourage him!**_

She frowned. Then a shadow fell over her.  
>"Hey Skul,' A voice Valkyrie recognised. Looking up she same face to side-of-face with China Sorrows. She had her raven black hair strait, covering her face.<br>"Hey China," Skulduggery replied looking at her beautiful face.  
>"You wanna hang out with me." Valkyrie wasn't sure if it was a question or a demand.<br>"Nah, got my own plans," China frowned, then putting her back to Valkyrie she leant into him, causing Valkyrie to not be able to see Skulduggery.  
>"Are you sure?" she whispered popping her hip out and gliding her perfect hand down the side of his face, flicking some hair out of his eyes,"once in a lifetime offer."<br>"Sorry, I can't back out of my own plans," Skulduggery replied not even fazed by what she was doing,"maybe another time."  
>"I'll take that as a maybe," China said smiling, flicking her finger on his noes. Valkyrie frowned. Valkyrie had noticed her nails were painted pink.<p>

_**Whats with that?**_

China than swayed away, back to where her sit was. Valkyrie watched as boys fell over each other, Dexter and Hopeless starred after her opened mouthed. Then slowly they turned, starred at Skulduggery opened mouthed. Valkyrie rolled her eyes.  
>"Why… why… why… Why?" Dexter said starring in disbelief.<br>"You could have had her!" Hopeless said looking at Skulduggery as if he were weird.  
>"You have plans?" Valkyrie asked quietly. She began packing up.<br>"Yeah, I have plans." Skulduggery answered her.  
>"What plans!" Dexter asked getting up. The bell had begun ringing.<br>"Well, I wanted to find out where we're going to hangout."  
>"You thought that was important!" Hopeless said standing there, going increasingly pale.<br>As Dexter and Hopeless integrated-argued with Skulduggery, to find out why he didn't agree to hang out with the apparently 'beautiful'China. Valkyrie started towards the door. But she was stopped.

In front of her was China.

_**Speak of the devil.**_

But this time she wasn't smiling. This time she was paying attention to Valkyrie.  
>"Hi," Valkyrie said waving cautiously. China's pale blue eyes glared at her.<br>"If your just going to glare at me until I go away you're going to have to move." Valkyrie said standing taller than China.  
>"I don't like you." China started hands on hips. Valkyrie nodded not caring. "If I find out you're in a relation ship with Skul-"<br>"Whoa!" Valkyrie cut across her,"I'm not in a relation ship with 'skul'."  
>China smiled at Valkyrie.<br>"Well, if it dose happen you won't be able to tell the tale."  
>Valkyrie scoffed as China turned and walked away four girls in tow. Wearing some form of pink.<p>

_**Huh? Maybe there's a gang of girls following China…**_

"Hey, you okay?" Skulduggery asked, Dexter and Hopeless looked at her.  
>"Yeah."<p>

_**Just a causal threat.**_

Valkyrie smiled,"Just girl drama.'  
>Dexter and Hopeless shudder in mock horror and began walking towards the main hall.<p>

"You get Mr Vigil for History?" Valkyrie asked Tanith, they were both walking in the middle of the group 'the dead men'.  
>"Yeah," Tanith replied with a sigh,"cool nickname for Mr Vigilance."\<br>"He annoys me." Valkyrie murmured as they cut across the oval.  
>"Huh, how?" Tanith asked,"What about over there?" Tanith had pointed to a clump of trees, which had seats, yet you could still sit on the ground.<br>"He's nervous." Valkyrie said speed walking with the rest of the group.  
>"Yeah," Tanith agreed putting her bag on the ground and following suit. She was holding her skirt so it wouldn't ride up,"He's always surprised by questions."<br>Valkyrie sat up against one of the trees, Skulduggery sat next to her, Saracen sat on her other side. They all sat forming a circle.  
>Dexter nudged Ghastly.<br>"Guess what happened to Skulduggery!"  
>"He got a detention for being a smart arse," Ghastly guessed.<br>"Ha, No!" Skulduggery pointed and cheered at Ghastly,"I won the bet!"  
>"Who said I got a detention?" Ghastly asked "Your face," Skulduggery replied,"or the board in your history room."<br>"I didn't do it though," Ghastly objected,"it was Tanith!"  
>"Anyway, anyway," Hopeless cut across.<br>"Skulduggery had China ask him out!" Dexter said, gulping back air having had been holding his breath before telling the news. Valkyrie had thought he was going to faint.  
>Ghastly, Saracen, Erskine and Shudder stared at Skulduggery.<br>"What did you say?" Erskine asked quickly.  
>"He said yes, of course he would!" Saracen quickly answered, Skulduggery shook his head, as the four boys argued what answered Skulduggery would have made. Valkyrie was surprised to see Shudder in amongst the arguing.<br>"You said yes didn't you?" Saracen asked looking nervous.  
>"No," Skulduggery said,"I answered no."<br>Whats came from all four of their mouths.  
>"But think of the children!" Erskine said sounding like a girl meeting a boy band.<br>Valkyrie rolled her eyes, leaning back so she was out of the interrogation.

_**Fighting.**_

Fighting.

_**I get to learn how to fight!**_

She stood in the gym room, that had been modernised, with Ghastly and Skulduggery standing beside her.  
>"So liking the Academy?" Ghastly asked.<br>"Yeah," Valkyrie replied,"It's different, but I differently like the rooms!"  
>"In the way of us being so closer or?" Skulduggery asked winking at her.<br>"For someone that doesn't breath you sure have a lot of breath," Valkyrie stead turning to follow the other girls to the lockers.  
>"They had the locker keys given them yesterday, by the old lady.<br>Valkyrie looked at her key.

**232**

When Valkyrie found it, other girls were near it, changing into their new gym cloths.

China was among them.  
>Valkyrie opened her locker to find black shorts and tracksuits,with a green polo shirt and jumper. Valkyrie got the shorts, shirt and joggers from her bag before locking her stuff away.<br>She walked towards the bath room and quickly got changed. Putting her school uniform back in her locker.  
>The whole time she was in there she could feel the cold hard gaze of China glaring at her back. <p>

"All right class!" The to-muscled-to-be-normal teacher boomed. "I'm Miss Dynamic!"  
>She paused.<p>

_**For effect…**_

"Today you won't be fighting."  
>Groans.<br>"You will run around the oval every period we have until I see your fit!"  
>More groans.<br>"Pick it up!" she boomed again pushing people towards the already open gym door. "Go! Go! Go!"  
>Valkyrie started jogging. Skulduggery, Ghastly and the newly found Dexter kept up to her. Valkyrie noticed that Skulduggery was a bit on edge.<p>

_**Great. This period sucks.**_

_**Ten!**_

Valkyrie had given up counting out loud when she had reached the fifth lap. Sweat was dripping of her face like her fellow students. Skulduggery kept dousing water over his head. The water sometimes hitting Valkyrie as she ran next to him.  
>Ghastly wasn't far behind, Valkyrie was able to hear his heavy breathing. Dexter as well, who was keeping pace with Ghastly.<br>At first Valkyrie was able to appreciate the temperature and view. The different shades of green in the surrounding gardens with the dark blues of the mountains containing them with in the castle. The temperature consisting of a small breeze coming through messing Skulduggery's hair.  
>Now Valkyrie was concentrating more on eating her legs to move in a seasonable manner. The breeze was a cold wind to Valkyrie now, every time t came Valkyrie couldn't help but breath it in.<br>Skulduggery kept at her pace, fast jogging which could last two more laps.

_**Eleven.**_

Valkyrie felt a stitch coming on her right sir.  
>"Argh!" Valkyrie fund that was the only noise she could make to voice her anger.<br>"Last lap!" Miss Dynamic called from where she sat. Valkyrie had to try not to speed up, knowing if she did she may collapse.

_**Right. Left. Right. Left. Right.**_

Valkyrie and Skulduggery were in the lead, they had watched as people collapsed along the way, China among them. Valkyrie heard Ghastly and Dexter pick up speed. So she turned her jogging into a small run. Skulduggery following her, he had glanced questionably at her.

_**Twelve!**_

"TWELVE!" Valkyrie shouted, then preceded to collapse on the ground panting.

"Twelve,"Skulduggery whispered face planting beside her.

"Well done, Skulduggery and… Ah..?" Miss Dynamic looked at Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie." Valkyrie panted out.

"Come on you guys," Dexter offered a hand to Valkyrie.

"I must smell horrible," Valkyrie murmured look at her sweaty shirt.

"Well, if you look at it this way, you are the only girl that persisted," Skulduggery said when Ghastly helped him up. Valkyrie looked around to find every girl walking towards the locker room. Except for China, she had her dead cold gaze resting on Valkyrie.

"So," Valkyrie began,"what's with China?"

"She's the hottest girl!" Ghastly said sarcastically with a girly giggle at the end.

"She has this aura to make people like her." Skulduggery said passing a water bottle and a towel to Valkyrie. The water was cold when Valkyrie sculled the contents.

"More like LOVE her!" Dexter said staring after her.  
>"Well, whatever aura your talking about I haven't seen it." Valkyrie said crossing across the gym to the girls locker room. But she didn't make it.<br>"Valkyrie! Skulduggery!" Miss Dynamic boomed,"You both can go to your rooms to shower and relax."

_**Great, now more people will hate me…**_

"And the rest of you!" Miss Dynamic continued,"If you don't try hard enough next time, I'll make you run around the whole castle!"  
>Groans<p>

* * *

><p><span>Back in Dublin <span>

As Detective Mellow walked towards the old rankly house. Painted flicked to the ground by disturbances, some of the roof had caved in from the look of the odd shape above the assumed kitchen. Detective Mellow jumped when he heard something scuttle in one of the dark corners.  
>"They 'ere found this mornin' by some reckless teens'," The mortal officer informed Mellow as they walked towards the crime seen, the officer was overly big and already a copious amount of sweat coming form his forehead, "They've been missin' for a week."<br>"Who are they?" Mellow asked crouching as he looked at the father of the dead family.  
>"Smiths." The officer said his voice breaking,"they were good people. Cristian. The kids were a part of the comunit'-" The officer went on about what the family had done. But Mellow chose to ignore him.<br>He looked at the bodies of the mangled family.  
>Scorch marks.<br>Road rashes.  
>Vomit.<br>Bruises.  
>Broken bones and blood.<br>And the gun.  
>"-but Phil was a good guy he wouldn' do this to his family." The officer finished.<br>"Sorry, what?" Mellow asked looking at the fat officer.  
>"Ah…Phil was a good guy he wouldn't have done this to his family." The officer said slowly looking at the detective.<br>"What makes you think,'Phil' did this-" Mellow gestured towards the massacred family,"-to his family?"  
>"Because all four were shot and Phil had the gun and had shot himself…" The officer said sweating nervously, confused and scared by the questions.<br>"Bullet holes…" Mallow murmured. Detective Optimus walked into the room with a tall pale looking man gliding strangle behind her.  
>"This is Riot Act,' Optimus introduced.<br>"Riot Act?" The officer asked," what kinda name is-"  
>"We need to take the bodies," Mallow cut through talking to Riot. Riot nodded then looked at the officer.<br>"Come with me," Riot suggested walking the man away.  
>"Find anything?" Mallow asked Optimus who was looking grim.<br>"Found this in the girls room." Optimus said holding out a note with gloved hands.  
>"This isn't their home though."<br>"Well, it was to make it look like a girl that age-" Optimus gestured to the dead girl,"-the room was dusty and blood on the bed."  
>"Have you read the note?" Mallow asked not wanting to look at it.<br>"It said,"Optimus began emotionless,"'To Late'…"

* * *

><p><strong>So whatcha think? Bad, horrible, amaze-beans, cake?<strong>

**Please review and I'll try and write the next chapter up by the end of next week! :P**


End file.
